sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Eteno Special Weapons Projects
Imperial Supersoldier Program Top secret program run by the First Directorate, ISF. Funded under the guise of being a supply unit, this project has yielded some of the most powerful soldiers the galaxy has ever seen. Chosen after at least two years of service, men are handpicked for natrual intelligence, strength, and accuracy. Put through a grueling two years of straight training, allowed only three hours of sleep per night, supersoldier hopefuls are pushed far past the average breaking point of ordinary soldiers. After two years, the hyperfit men are genetically altered and cybernetically augmented, increasing intelligence, muscle tone, and eyesight to the point that they are no longer 'officially' Eteno. Fed only ration cubes, the troopers still alive (20-30%) are put through a separate five-month sword training program, where their skills are sharpened to the point of being nearly-unstoppable in close combat. Soldiers are also trained in marksmanship to the point where one could hit a target between the eyes at a hundred metres while running, and without a scope. At the end of the program, soldiers are hypersmart, immaculately fit, incredibly deadly tools of destruction. Each batch of supersoldiers is given a name, a commander, and a specialty. Supersoldiers serve until the age of thirty-five, where their capacity for all-around excellence diminishes. They are released into the nation with a massive paycheck and a pension, as well as fake diplomas from several universities to make up for their incredible intelligence. Not one supersoldier has ever died during service, though some have cut it quite close, like Tholker Zhevhyit. Triflam-31 A relatively unusual project, it is not funded in secret. Triflam-31 was developed as a response to the hordes of untrained Grox they encountered as well as other hostile species. It is controlled by microspoic nanites that control where the substance travels and does. It can be spread in a variety of ways. It can spread through water supplies, inside of creatures, inside bombs or missiles, and can even be shot out of soldier's grenade launchers. It is a greenish, thick biofilm that mutates and destroys any non-Eteno in its path. Death and mutation by the chemical are equally painful. If left alone long enough, Triflam-31 could consume an entire planet, and create an entirely new type of ecosystem. This terraform level has been called T-31. However, Triflam has never covered that much of a planet before being collected. The battlefield use of this agent has been restricted for emergency use, as it has gone out of production in preparation for Obrad-2. Project L Project L is a top-secret biological research team based deep in Eteno space. Their mission is to create biological weapons capable of killing the Kklxin clone soldiers. In a very risky mission, an Eteno/Dhragolon team managed to secure several brain and heart cell samples, as well as a strand of DNA from a Kklxin cloning center of the standard Kklxin clone. Project L researchers, over the course of a month, managed to make an airborne-agent that that rapidly destroys the brain of Kklxin clones. Unfortunately, in an earthquake, most, if not all research data was lost, and it will take several months before the production process of the agent is fully rediscovered. Fortunately, a precious few dozen canisters exist in storage far underground on Grjdonsk, ready for emergency use. Obrad-2 Still in its infancy, the Obrad-2 project aims to create an airbourne agent capable of disintegrating all organic matter it comes into contact with. High General Valentin Cojocaru is the current director. Only recently has the Obrad-2 project found a home, on a frozen, desolate world on the outskirts of the empire, Matas. Currently, roughly fifty researchers, 500 guards, and a hundred support staff make up the project's total personnel. Project Liberty "Sir, anything that you can imagine, can happen. Imagine that." - Dr. Aleksander Krzys to Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore, 1,008 ATGW, during a low-profile visit to the project. Conducted in secret since 1,002 ATGW deep in the Fulop Cloud, a vast nebula, Project Liberty is a grand melding of all fields of mathematics, astrophysics, interdimensional theory, and matter movement technology. Boasting some of the EIT's greatest minds on its payroll, Project Liberty is the grandest and most expensive attempt made by the imperialist nation to achieve stable, predictable travel through the use of wormholes, black holes, or artificial orbital constructs for rapid travel between dimensions, planes of existence, or different points in a single dimension. Project Liberty acquired its name due to the liberty that the Imperial Armed Forces would attain to strike at any targets of opportunity across the universe(s). However, the current project has gone far beyond that, with all manner of uses being considered. While no solid devices or scientific theories have been produced, researchers expect solid results within two decades. Project Rostlingen Another pet project of the radical closet imperialist Ivanov Monore, Project Rostlingen is a grand training program developed to train Imperial troops to assail and seize important locations, such as national capitals and notable fortresses. On the planet Rostlingen, hundreds of mock-ups have been made of such locations as Castle Hall, the Galactic Senate building, or the palace of Sauran emperor Clar Kahn. Random Eteno Army and Marine Corps infantry and engineer divisions are sent in pairs to Rostlingen for two weeks each, with a pair assigned to each mock-up. These units tirelessly rehearse attack plans for their mock-up's correspondng facility, and when the two weeks of training are up, the pair's divisions are granted the title of Cloipraudolkflaustgedden ''(land attack division), followed by the title of the facility they've been trained to attack (ex. ''Cloipraudolkflaustgedden Castle Hall). Project Garden If one was to walk into the office of Project Garden's leader, Vice Admiral I Hendrik Rein, they would see nothing but framed photos of micro-organisms on the walls. In fact, similar galleries decorate the walls of most staff quarters. This is because Project Garden is a grand collection of all deadly bacteria and viruses in the known galaxy. From Anthrax to Zunghanden X7, specially-designed growth rooms house all manner of possible bio-weapons. Tubes of organisms in freezers deep underground on Grjdonsk store backup specimens, growth rooms ensure a vast supply of virus and bacteria is available, and special cross-growth rooms spawn the most dangerous bio-weapons ever seen. In these rooms, all manner of bacteria is mashed together, with alien-looking growths overrunning the walls and spores filling the air. Walking into one of these rooms without multiple layers of protection is a perfect way to ensure one's death without fail. Project Garden's awe-inspiring arsenal is only to be used in times of extraordinary emergency. Category:Eteno